


Time Heals

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [174]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would follow him anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals

She had never once in her life seen Killian as broken as he looked at this moment. His eyes were tired, and she could see the hollowness behind them, as he appeared to look his actual age, and not just the thirty years old he had been sporting so well. He had a slight slump to him, and his usually well-groomed scruff was overgrown and unruly.

He was still handsome, nothing could ever change how much she was attracted to him. But it broke her heart to see him in this ragged state; one which was very much her fault.

If it weren't for her being consumed in the darkness, he wouldn't have looked for a way to save her. He wouldn't have _sacrificed_ his own life for her. After all, the only way for the darkness to forever be gone was for one of them to return it to the depths of Hell where it originated. It was her name on the dagger and his on Excalibur, so it would have to have been one of them to sacrifice themselves for the other.

He didn't even give her a chance to talk to him. Her rash pirate had instantly decided for the both of them that he would take his own life; stabbing himself with the reunited blade right before her.

To be fair, she hadn't exactly asked him before taking on the darkness.

In his dying moments, he had told her that he loved her beyond measure. As she held him in her arms, he told her that he was sorry for breaking his promise, but there was no way he would let her sacrifice her life for his. That it was the only way. That she was still needed by so many, whereas he could be forgotten.

She had tried to protest, as tears blurred her eyes. She felt the darkness seeping out of her, and she tried to use her magic, her _light_ magic to save him. But Regina had gently told her that nothing could heal wounds made by Excalibur. She couldn't breathe in that moment, and in a desperate attempt, she pressed her lips to his, hoping it would be enough.

But it wasn't. No magic was pure enough to save a life that was already gone.

Henry had been just as devastated. He didn't blame her for it; knowing Killian would have done anything for her, and it was her son that had held her tightly as she cried into him.

The sorrowful moment didn't last long as the magic that had been holding Merlin had released the ancient man from his binds. She remembered standing to her feet and desperately begging the man for a way to save Killian. She had lost so much, and she would be damned if Killian was another person who died in her life.

Merlin had soothed her as he promised there was a way to get him back; a journey of courage, bravery, love, and strength. One to the underworld.

Her father wanted her to sleep on it before they made the trip; she had gone through so much lately, but how could she? Every moment she waited was another Killian was down there, all by himself. Her mother had told her that she understood, and as soon as they packed supplies, they would be on their way.

Merlin had smiled as he opened the portal to the underworld with a wave of his hand. He, Regina, her parents, and Henry had been quick to jump on ship to help them on their quest. Robin was hesitant about bringing Roland, and with Zelena nearing her due date, Regina insisted the two of them stay behind, and that she would be fine.

It had taken a month to find him, and when she did, he seemed to believe the entire thing was a figment of his imagination. Another image Hades was projecting to torture him, as he had with images of Milah, Liam, and his mother, all telling him how much he had failed all of them.

She felt her heart break at the sight of him, and she had slowly approached him as she took his hands in her own, and told him that it was her. That she loved him more than anything, and that she was going to get him out of there. That she was going to take him **home**.

His eye began to fill slightly with a fracture of hope, and her father had helped him stand, as Merlin cast a quick rejuvenation spell over him. Snow had squeezed her shoulder and told her it would be okay. That Killian would be okay.

She had held him the entire way out of Hell, fighting every obstacle they encountered, until they finally made it to the surface once more.

"It's going to be okay," she told him, as she helped him onto their bed. His colouring was slowly coming back, but she could tell he had endured so much emotional and mental trauma, and only time could heal it. "I'm not going anywhere, Killian, I promise."

She settled onto the other side of the bed.

"Emma?" he asked softly, in a slightly broken voice. "Thank you for coming for me, and not leaving me down there."

She moved closer to him, to wrap her arms around him tightly, "Always, Killian. I will always fight for you, just as you do for me. I love you so much, but don't think I'm not still mad at you for sacrificing yourself for me. Don't do it again," she said, voice breaking slightly, as he looked at her with a sad smile.

"I can't promise you that, Emma," he said softly, "But I'll be careful next time. I don't want to hurt you."

She cupped his face with her free hand as she tenderly pulled him into a kiss. "You must be exhausted, Killian. You should get some sleep," she said softly, and upon seeing worry in his face, she spoke again, "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She continued to hold him as they laid next to each other on the bed, and he moved into her embrace as she took comfort in his presence.

He woke up with nightmares a few times through the night, and she had softly calmed him as she lulled him back to sleep each time. It was going to be a long road to recovery, but he would be okay. They both would. For time heals all wounds.


End file.
